objectpuffboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Veggietown values
VeggieTown Values were a series of segments from Big Idea. They were released exclusively on VHS and originally packaged with a box set for anyone who does VBS (Vacation Bible School). In total, there are about 20 segments altogether. Segments Original Greetings Segment 1 Larry thinks VBS stands for Value Bargain Sale and so on, until Bob points out that VBS stands for Vacation Bible School. Segment 2 Bob and Larry are making up the VeggieTown anthem but Larry is coming up with wrong words. At the end, Larry asks Bob if the line "you will search for your wallet" will fit. Bob agrees. Segment 3 Bob got a map of VeggieTown from the Chamber of Commerce, but Larry claims he knows the place, including the playground. Suddenly, he falls off the countertop and asks for the map because he is lost. Segment 4 Bob and Larry were about to greet the viewers of VeggieTown, until they discovered they're invisible. Larry explained that he accidentally took the vanishing cream by mistake when they're at the beach. Larry then suggested that if the audience should concentrate really hard, they can be visible again. This worked, though they swapped bodies as well. Segment 5 Larry tells Bob that he's running for president, but Bob tells him that he can't run because he's a cucumber, and he's wearing a shoe on his head. He also asks Larry would would vote for him, and Larry responds himself and the kids watching. Bob tells him that he needs more votes than that. Larry then suggest that he'll become mayor of VeggieTown, and has a speech that he'll put a chicken in every pot, a turkey in every toaster, a penguin in a every refrigerator, and free waffles for the kids. Bob then interrupts that VeggieTown is about important things, like kindness and forgiveness. Larry states he'll need to learn more before he can run, and Bob tells him to lose the shoe. Segment 6 LarryBoy is stuck on the wall again, and Bob decides to help him with help from the kids, Together they save LarryBoy from the wall, and he gets down. Segment 7 Larry was unhappy because the viewers were having a good time at VeggieTown and he's not. So Bob decides to help Larry have fun. Then Larry got a mitt out for the game. Segment 8 Larry is getting the wrong ideas about Veggietown, and Bob needs him to stop. He explains that there are places to explore, exciting Larry when he mentions the mall. Segment 9 Following from the fifth segment, Larry is running as mayor of VeggieTown. He comes up with a jingle, but Bob doesn't like it. Bob then decides he's not ready to be mayor. Larry finally says he should run for Tooth Fairy. Segment 10 Bob is about to start the intro, when Larry interrupts, renaming it VeggieWorld, much to Bob's confusion. Larry states it's an amusement park, much to Bob's dismay, but at Bob's urging he turned it back to VeggieTown. On the Job Vacation School Bob was about to greet the viewers, when he notices Larry is missing. Larry shows up wearing a sun hat and a summer shirt because he though they're going to vacation school to learn how to have a vacation. Bob later explained that he's talking about kids who can have fun while learning. Larry then asked Bob if he has any suntan lotion. Larry's Interview Larry has a tie because he wants a job. He and Bob do an interview, which flops. Larry the Cook Larry tells Bob that he has a new job as a cook. Bob ask why he has an oven mitt on his head, and Larry responds that he doesn't have any hands. Bob then tells the viewers on values on the job. Larry gets this confused with value meals. Larry the Psychiatrist Larry is a psychiatrist because he wants to help people and asks Bob confusing questions, but he leaves. Sani-Boy Larry tells Bob that he created the world's new superhero, Sani-Boy! His costume is a white shirt with the initials "SB", with a plunger for a hat, with a broom and a disinfectant spray can on its sides. Sani-Boy accidentally sweeps dust around Bob, and then sprays him with the disinfectant spray. After Bob tells the viewers to have fun, he decides to go take a shower. X Remote Larry tells Bob thate he's a X Remote Slingshot Larry Restaurant Larry Cowboy Larry Rocketboy Larry Hardhat Larry Racing Larry For the Family Transcript * See here. Fun Facts Explanations * "My fellow citizens" is a quote that's used for almost every president. * Larry stating about value meals is a way to get a group of food items that would cost at a lower price than buying them individually. Trivia * The original ten segments were made during between Josh and the Big Wall! and Madame Blueberry. The later ten were made after they switched to Maya. * Because the boxsets were only available through purchase from VBS, they are pretty expensive. Also, because they discontinued it, it makes the tapes very rare to find, and can range at a very high price. However, some users on YouTube posted all of the segments so other fans can watch them. * Also there's the other 2 VeggieTown Values videos, VeggieTales Stories, and Training Videos. * The three tapes from 1998 (VeggieTales Stories, Greetings from Bob & Larry and Helping Kids Talk) should've had a promo for What's The Big Idea? in the opening. And the three tapes from 2000 should've had the promos for 3-2-1 Penguins! and King George and the Ducky in the opening. Remarks * The way how Bob and Larry turn invisible due to the vanishing cream is a form of cartoon physics. Goofs * Junior and his parents appear in the VeggieTown anthem (in the scenes with Bob and Larry at a white area), but they're silent because their vocals were never recorded, unlike the original version of the VeggieTales Theme Song. Inside References * Larry wears the same shoe he wore from The Story of Flibber-o-loo. * The cardboard buildings returned from Dave and the Giant Pickle. On a similar note, Larry-Boy getting stuck on the wall is similar what to him before on. ** Larry's Sani-Boy is a reference to Larry-Boy as well. Even his quote "Where there's dust, I'll bust it" is an echo from his debut episode. * Larry often wears an oven mitt on his head in few of the segments. Real World References * "The Invisible Man" is a 1897 novel by H.G. Wells about a scientist who turns himself invisible. Larry suggesting they should wrapped themselves in bandages is most referring to the 1933 Universal Studios film adaptation, where Doctor Griffin wraps himself in bandages so people can see him. * "It's not easy being green" is a catchphrase from Kermit the Frog. * Jimmy Carter is the 39th American president who ran from 1977 to 1981. Prior to his run, he was a peanut farmer.